roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Infiltration into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Crater Investigation Site
: "Look what's down there! You think you're just gonna walk in, grab our stuff and walk out?" : ― Jane Foster to Thor The Infiltration into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Crater Investigation Site was a failed mission undertaken by Thor to take back his hammer, Mjølnir, which was being analysed and kept by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Background Seeking revenge for the infiltration of Frost Giants in Asgard, Thor started a skirmish on Jotunheim. Odin rescued Thor, Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Threefrom the Frost Giants and returned to Asgard. At the Bifrost Bridge, Odin ordered the warriors to take an injured Fandral to the Healing Room. Odin then proceeded to chastised Thor for his recklessness and could get innocent people kill for attempting to start a war with the Frost Giants. Acknowledging that Thor had proven himself to be unworthy to be king, Odin then took Mjølnir from Thor and removed his powers before using the Bifrost to banish Thor to Earth. Arriving in New Mexico, Thor was knocked over by a truck driven by Doctor Jane Foster and held Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis as passengers. Thor awoke and realised that he was on Earth, ordering Heimdall to open the Bifrost to return back to Asgard. He then asked the three which of the Nine Realms was he on, leading to Lewis to pull out a taser. Disgusted by this, Thor stated that nothing could harm him until she tasered him to unconsciousness. Taken to a hospital, Thor awoke and realised that the doctors were trying to take his blood, causing him to attack. He was quickly sedated and tied to a hospital bed. Thor eventually escaped and was hit again by Foster in the truck, who apologised and took him to her Wormhole research centre. After spending lunch with the group, Thor overheard two men discussing about a hammer found in the ground which no one could lift. Realising that the hammer was Mjølnir, Thor left to its location, where S.H.I.E.L.D. had established an investigation camp. Infiltration into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Crater Investigation Site Making it to the crash site, Thor and Jane Foster found it covered in a makeshift S.H.I.E.L.D. facility protecting the hammer. Thor gave Foster his jacket, predicting it would rain and told her that he intended to fly out once he received their equipment. Thor entered the facility, taking down two agents without being noticed. Eventually, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell sounded the alarm once the guards failed to call in. While Clint Barton his progression, asking Phil Coulson whether he should try to slow him down, Thor proceeded to take down many agents, eventually making it to Mjølnir after battling a big guard in the mud. Rejoicing his victory, Thor pulled and failed to retrieve Mjølnir from the crater, realising that his powers had been stripped from him and he was still unworthy of the mighty hammer. Thor screamed to the heavens and fell onto his knees in defeat. As he quit fighting back, Coulson ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to take Thor into custody, who noticed the Asgardian symbol briefly appearing on the hammer. Aftermath Thor was taken into custody and Agent Phil Coulson questioned Thor, who refused to answer any of his questions on where he learned his combat skills. Coulson ended the questioning by telling him that S.H.I.E.L.D. would eventually get answers no matter what. After Coulson left the room, Loki appeared and informed Thor that Odin had died due to what had happening, and that Loki has been crowned King of Asgard. When asking Loki whether he could come home, Loki replied that he could not, wanting to make things peaceful as Laufey and the Frost Giants wanted to wage war. In addition, Loki told Thor that Frigga had forbidden his return, leaving Thor to agree with the terms and to thank Loki for coming. Unbeknownst to Thor, he had been given false information as Odin fell into Odinsleep and Loki had taken the throne. Before leaving, Loki attempted to lift the hammer, but failed as he was not worthy. Agent Coulson returned and saw Thor saying goodbye to thin air, telling him they were not done. Years later, during a party at Avengers Tower, Clint Barton recounted having seen Thor's failed attempt at lifting Mjølnir. Category:Events